power_ranger_fanfiction_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ali Bandi
Ali Bandi is the Blue Starlight Ranger and the second-in-command of the team. "Daring Star! Starlight Blue!" History Ali Bandi was born on March 14th, 1996. He was originally from India but he moved to Springfield with his parents when he was 6. Ali then met Tyson, Venus, James and Lea who became his friend when everyone else didn't. He was there when Tyson moved but was sad that he was gone. He studied hard, getting good grades becoming the smartest kid in school. During 6th grade, he became interested in Baseball due to him wanting to try a sport. He practiced very hard earning him the title of the best Baseball player. Ali met Davis one day after his Baseball game when he was a freshmen in High School. Davis told him that he was chosen to become the new protectors of the earth, at first he didn't believe him until Alintrons attacked. Ali then accepts Davis' offer and he becomes the Blue ranger. During a trip to an Egyptian Museum, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons. Lea, Venus, James and Ali morph into their ranger forms except for Tyson. They fight off the Alintrons with the help of Tyson. He asked them what was going on and they teleport to the command center. During the battle, Ali and the others are beaten by Vortex when they were about to get destroyed. Tyson blocks Vortex's attack, he defeats the remaining Alintrons. The other rangers follow behind and they defeat a monster named Scribble. Tyson then reveals himself to be the red ranger. When Ali is invited to a spelling bee due to his high grades, Tyson and the others help him study for the big competiton. While studying in the park, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons along with the monster Bee. Ali is able to beat him by using by answering his questions. In the end Ali is able to win the School's Spelling Bee. Ali and the others come face to face with Maximus, he asks Tyson how Lora was doing. They then discovered that Maximus was actually Tyson's father. During Summer vacation, Tyson is kidnapped by Bat Knight who imprisons him into a void. The other rangers try to rescue him but are defeated by Bat Knight. They are saved by Tyson who had unlocked his battlizer The rangers then meet the Galaxy Pirates, who they fight against but then teamup with to defeat a group of monsters. During the final battle, Ali and the others come face to face with Maximus. They but they are injured, Tyson then gains the strength to go on and in the end he defeats Maximus returning him to his true form along with Bat Knight. Ali handed his powers over to Thomas Willow who fights along side the new team with the help of Aaron Winter. The other rangers become the new rangers mentors helping them while they fight a new evil. Personality Ali is very calm, smart and enthusiastic. He never ever has a problem with the others and get's along with them very well. He is the smartest person on the team and is usually the one who figures out puzzles and all the tech stuff. Powers and Abilities *Ali has the ability to lift anything half his size. From cars to some huge rubble. He can lift over 120 lbs but he has his limits. *Ali has a very smart brain which allows him to solve almost anything, he can crack hard puzzles and decode things. Trivia - He is portrayed by Suraj Sharma - He is from India along with his actor - He was suppose to be named Nathan McClain but was changed to Ali Bandi Category:Blue Ranger Category:Former Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Starlight Category:Mentor